


Come Together

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish characters!!, New Years, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: “I have to go back after New Years.” he says. “I figured this is what it would be about I just… wish it wasn't so soon.”Tina’s face falls as well. “Oh.” There's a beat of silence.OR: Newt and Tina are back in New York for the holidaysTitle is a song by the Beatles





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic in the series! I don't have much to say but I hope you enjoy it :))
> 
> Also closer to the end, the italics weren't working all the time??? So if something looks messed up it's probably because I was playing with it trying to get it to be italics but it didn't work lmao.

Everything has been pretty relaxed since Newt and Tina got back from England. Newt has been helping MACUSA’s Beasts department while being in New York, and Tina hasn't been out in the field recently.

But things are getting a little busier- the holidays are coming up. It's December, and it definitely feels like it. 

Newt walks past stores, coat snug against his body and scarf around his neck. He's excited for the holiday season this year- it'd be his first time spending it with his friends, and most importantly, Tina.

He's trying to figure out what to get for Tina- he already found presents for Jacob and Queenie- but for some reason every time he thinks he's found something for her, it's just not _right._

He's about to give up and just floo to Diagon Alley when something catches his eye. Looking up, Newt sees a store- a jewelry store- that looks familiar.

And then he remembers. 

This is the store his niffler got to, almost causing him and Jacob to go to jail. 

Newt shrugs and goes in, not expecting to find anything. 

~

Newt walks into the Goldstein’s flat and immediately is hit with the smell of potatoes. 

Walking into the kitchen, he sees Tina and Queenie moving around each other in a sort of dance. They're deep in conversation, so it takes a second for them to notice him.

“Newt!” Tina’s face lights up when she sees him. “Where were you?”

“Picking up gifts for you guys.” Newt says. “What are you making?”

“Latkes. First night of Hanukkah is tonight...” Queenie’s voice trails off as she picks up on Newt's thoughts. She smiles. “Teenie, can you go wait for Jacob outside while I finish this up?”

“Okay?” Tina says, slightly confused as to why her sister doesn't want to go. “I'll be back soon.” 

The door closes after Tina and Queenie immediately turns to Newt, beaming. 

“She's gonna love it, Newt.”

"What?"

"The present you got for Teenie- I know you're worried she won't like it." Queenie explains.

Newt reddens. "Oh, uh..." _I forgot Queenie could read my thoughts..._

Queenie smiles. “Just keep your niffler away from it, okay? Don't want him ruining the surprise.”

Newt groans. “I completely forgot about that little bugger.” 

Queenie laughs just as there's a _pop!_ and Tina apparates into the room with Jacob.

“What's so funny?” Jacob asks. 

Queenie waves her hand. “Nothing, nothing. Just made myself laugh.” She hears popping noises coming from the kitchen.  
“Mercy Lewis I forgot there's hot oil on the stove!” she exclaims, getting her wand out to help her with the latkes that are now overcooked. 

Tina rolls her eyes. “That joke you told really caught your attention, huh?” She starts setting the table with a flick of her wand.

Queenie smiles. “You could say that.”

•

“I think I like this holiday.” Jacob says, putting his fork down with an exhale. Queenie giggles.

Newt nods. “Dinner was lovely, thank you so much.”

“The night isn't over yet, boys! We still have the candles to light!” Queenie exclaims.

She gets up and heads over to the living room, Tina following suit with Newt and Jacob right behind her. 

The four friends all crowd around the small windowsill where the Goldstein’s menorah is set up.

“It was ma and pa’s.” Tina says as Queenie pulls out two candles. “They'd always let me and Queenie pick out the candles, and then they'd light ‘em.”

Newt wraps his arm around Tina’s waist and gives her a kind of side hug. She leans her head on his shoulder. 

“I know, Teenie.” Queenie says. “Lighting the menorah always brings up memories of them.” She wraps her arms around Jacob. “We'll make more memories, though.”

Tina nods as she picks up the box of matches.

_“Baruch atah Adonai…”_

Newt watches Tina with love in his eyes as she and her sister sing the prayer. 

He can't help but remember the time in the case when the two sisters sang Ilvermorny’s alma mater. He was so close to standing up and belting out _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_ then, but Frank stopped his plans. 

Newt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Tina and Queenie had finished until Tina poked him in the side

“Merlin!” Newt exclaims.

Tina laughs. “You got lost in thought. What were you thinking ‘bout?”

Newt smiles. _How much I love you._ “Nothing, really.”

Tina smiles as well.

“How ‘bout we exchange gifts!” Queenie says, clapping her hands together, a smirk on her face from hearing Newt’s thoughts.

The four gather around the coffee table in the living room and sit. 

Newt gives his gifts to Queenie and Jacob first- a rolling pin enchanted to clean itself off to Jacob, (It took some convincing of Tina that it was okay for Jacob to have it. _‘It's so subtle none of the Muggles will notice, Tina.’)_ and some perfume Tina had helped Newt pick out for Queenie. (He had no idea what to get her, so of course he asked Tina for help.)

The exchanging went on for a few more minutes until the only people left were Newt and Tina.

“I, uh, recently had to shut down a breeder upstate.” Tina says, reaching for a big cardboard box behind her. Everyone immediately notices the large holes all around it. 

“MACUSA would've had to put this guy down, being in a big city with a lot of No-Majs and everything, but I got them to let me have him once I told them who was going to take care of him.”

She hands the box to Newt, a boyish smile on his face as he opens the top of the box. Immediately, a small dog-like creature jumps out and onto Newt, who is now laughing as the animal licks his face.

“How is a dog a threat to No-Majs?” Jacob asks.

“Teenie, what's a crup?” Queenie asks, hearing Tina’s thoughts.

“Basically a dog, but the tail is forked.” Tina explains. “It's in Newt’s book.”

Queenie pales. “I- I remember reading that… Newt, aren't they really vicious towards No-Majs?”

The color drains from _everyone's_ face.

“He hasn't noticed Jacob yet.” Newt says, springing up from the couch holding the crup in his arms. “Tina, darling, can you open my case?” 

Tina had it switched from it's Muggle setting and open even before Newt finished his sentence. 

Just as Newt starts climbing into the case, the crup realizes that there's a non-wizard in the room and starts growling. Loudly. 

Newt descends faster, getting into the case and closing it just as the creature starts to make a break towards Jacob. 

Tina latches the case and the three people in the room collectively sigh.

“Sorry, I…” Tina takes a deep breath. “I forgot about that.” 

Queenie suddenly breaks out into laughter. 

“S’okay, Teen. It's not your fault.” she says through breaks of laughter. “It was quite an experience.” 

Jacob and Tina end up laughing as well.

After a few minutes, the suitcase opens again and a slightly disheveled Newt reappears. 

“I quickly made a makeshift habitat for him,” he says, “but I'll make something more permanent for him later.” 

He stands up out of the case and reclaims his seat next to Tina. 

“Well that was exciting, wasn't it?” Newt says, catching his breath.

“We had a good laugh about it.” Jacob says.

“So sorry about that, Jacob.” Newt apologizes. 

Jacob just waves his hand. “Honest mistake. I knew none of yous would put me in danger. Hell, even if that… crup? got to me, I know you'd all fix me up in no time.” 

“Oh!” Newt exclaims, suddenly remembering that in all the chaos he still hasn't given Tina her gift. 

He pulls out a small box from his suitcase.

“Well, it's not a living creature, that's for sure,” Newt jokes, “but I do hope you'll like it, Tina.” He extends the box to her.

Tina takes the box and opens it, letting out a small gasp when she sees what's inside it. She pulls out a necklace and admires it.

Newt takes her silence as a bad thing. “But I can return it and get something else if you'd rather-”

Tina cuts him off. “Newt, it's great.” she says.  
It's a silver necklace with a small, peacock blue pendant attached to it. 

“I will admit, it was very hard to find a gift for you.” Newt says, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I love it.” _I love you._ Newt meets Tina’s gaze and smiles. “Not too flashy- you know me too well, Mr. Scamander.”

Queenie rolls her eyes at the thoughts running through their heads. “We don't _care_ if you two kiss while we're in the room, y’know.”

Newt and Tina both blush before bursting into giggles, and then finally, leaning forward to press their lips together. 

•

“Do you know what you're gonna name him?” Tina asks later that night while she and Newt set up an area for the crup.

“Cornelius.” Newt says.

“Any reasoning behind that?” 

Newt shakes his head. “Just, felt like naming him that, I guess. You are talking to the man who named a thunderbird Frank, Tina.”

She laughs. “Forgot about that.” 

There's a lull in the conversation before Tina speaks up again.

“I actually had gotten you something else.” she says.

Newt looks at Tina, a confused look on his face. 

“Huh?” 

Tina lets out a small laugh to his obliviousness.

“We just caught the breeder yesterday, Newt. I had actually gotten you something else.” she explains.

“Oh.” Newt says. He shrugs. “Well, why don't you save it for another time? Saves money and time trying to find a gift.”

“You don't want it right now?” Tina asks.

Newt shakes his head as he walks over to Tina. 

“Spending the holidays with you is a present all on its own, my dear. And plus the crup, well, I couldn't ask for anything better.” 

Tina leans into Newt with a smile. She mumbles something inaudible with her face pressed against his chest.

“What was that?” Newt asks.

Tina lifts her head. _I love you._ “Nothing. Just that I couldn't ask for anything better, either.” She quickly kisses his nose, causing his face to scrunch up and some dimples to appear.

The two are suddenly pushed away when the niffler squeezes itself in between them. 

“Mercy Lewis!” Tina exclaims as she falls backwards, the niffler on her, trying to get his paws on her new necklace.

“Accio!” 

While making his escape to his den, the niffler suddenly levitates and moves towards his caretakers. 

Newt catches the niffler and wrestles the necklace from him.

“This is _Tina’s_ you little bugger.” he mumbles, finally getting the piece of jewelry from the creature’s paws.

Tina snickers behind her hand as the interaction happens. 

Newt lets go of the niffler and he immediately climbs up Tina to sit on her shoulder. Newt stares at the niffler, mouth agape.

“I don't know how you got him to like you!” Newt exclaims. 

Tina shrugs. “Maybe because I usually am wearing something shiny.” She pulls a coin out of her pocket and gives it to the niffler on her shoulder.

“Or because you usually _give_ him something shiny.” Newt says, watching the niffler run back to its den.

Tina laughs. “Well, I'm on his good side, aren't I?”

“I should take notes.” Newt says as he walks behind Tina. He drapes the necklace around her neck and clasps it together. “I should put a charm on all jewelry I get for you.”

Tina turns around and places her hand on Newt's chest.

“Better for him to steal _my_ necklaces than some from a jewelry store.” she says, an eyebrow raised. 

Newt pales slightly. “Jacob told you about that?!” 

Tina nods, trying to stifle a laugh.

Newt tries to ignore the growing hotness creeping onto his cheeks. “How much of that night did he tell you about?”

“Mmh, I don't know.” Tina says, pretending to think. “Let's just say I wasn't expecting graceful dancing from you.”

Newt groans as Tina gives in and starts laughing.

“I'd love to see it someday, Newt.” she says. She leans in and kisses him. “Maybe it'll work on more than just erumpents.” 

•

“Why don't you ask her, then?” 

Newt is shaken out of his writing when Queenie suddenly speaks up.

“W-what?” Newt asks, knowing what she probably means.

“I'm sorry, honey. I don't mean to pry, really, but it's all I hear coming from you.” Queenie says. “I had to say something.”

“What?” Newt repeats.

“You know what I'm talking about, Newt. You don't want to have to leave Teenie again.”

Newt is silent. 

“Ask her to go back to England with you.”

“I would _never_ ask her to leave MACUSA.”

“Then you live here.” 

_I want to, but…_

“The Ministry.” Queenie sighs. 

Newt nods. “It- it just won't work unless one of us has something to do in the other country.” He exhales loudly. “I want to travel and work and live closer to her, but… but it's just not possible.”

“Ask her.” Queenie repeats. “You never know.”

“I don't know…”

“Newt, trust me.” Queenie says, more seriously now. 

And he kind of does. If anyone knows Tina _and_ her thoughts, it's going to be Queenie.

“Handy having a legilimens around, huh?” Queenie asks, smiling, as she gets up, her curls bouncing with her. “Teenie will be home from work soon- she's picking up Jacob on her way here.” Queenie says from the kitchen. “Could I have some help with dinner?”

Newt nods and walks over to where Queenie is. 

It's the second to last night of Hanukkah, but it also happens that it's Christmas Eve. The four friends decided to have a, as Queenie put it, Christmukkah celebration. 

•

Newt and Queenie are working on dinner when they hear the front door open.

“Queenie? Newt?” Tina calls from the living room.

“Why didn't you just apparate?” Queenie asks as she comes into the other room.

“Had our hands full with these, doll.” Jacob says, referring to the boxes he and Tina are carrying. 

“You brought your pastries!” Queenie exclaims. She takes a box from Jacob and kisses his cheek.

Newt walks into the room just as something starts tapping at their window. 

“An owl in this weather?” Tina says, surprised to see an owl pecking at the window. 

Newt walks over to the window and opens it, letting the owl fly in. It gives itself a quick shake, causing snow to fall around it. 

Tina waves her wand quickly to clear the snow from her apartment as Newt detaches the letter from the owl’s leg.

“It's the Ministry.” he says, turning it over in his hands. 

By now, Jacob and Queenie have gone into the kitchen, leaving Newt and Tina in the living room by themselves. 

Tina places a hand on Newt's shoulder. 

“Is everything alright?” she asks.

“It- it doesn't look urgent. I can open it later.” Newt says, putting the letter on the table. 

He knows what's probably in it. He knew he'd have to go back sometime. He just doesn't want to have to face that yet. 

“Newt…” 

Newt stands up, causing Tina’s hand to fall to her side. “It'll be fine, Tina. It can wait.” 

•

Tina can't help but feel dinner is similar to the first time they all ate together. Queenie and Jacob are talking and flirting like always, but Newt has been silent the whole time, and Tina is worried. 

_He must know what's in that letter… why won't he read it?_

Finally, Queenie stops in the middle of her sentence to blurt out, 

“In the name of Deliverance Dane, Newt! Read the letter! It's bothering you so much, and now Teen is worrying.”

Newt’s head snaps up, causing the rest of his body to accidentally push his chair back. He winces at the noise. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean to worry anyone.” His eyes dart around the room. “I'm just worried what's in the letter will ruin tonight.”

“I think it'd be better to know than to worry about it all night.” Tina says. She puts her hand on top of Newt’s, causing him to look up at her. 

He nods and pulls out his wand to summon the envelope over. 

Everyone seems to hold their breath as Newt opens it and pulls out the paper inside.

His eyes move across the paper, skimming what's written. 

Queenie’s face falls as Newt puts the letter down and drops his head into his hands. 

“Oh…” Queenie says. 

“Newt? What's wrong?” Tina asks. 

Newt wipes his hands down his face. 

“I have to go back after New Years.” he says. “I figured this is what it would be about I just… wish it wasn't so soon.”

Tina’s face falls as well. “Oh.” There's a beat of silence.

“But we still have a few weeks, don't we?” Jacob speaks up. “Unless yous magic folk have a different new years.” 

That brings up everyone's mood a bit, causing Queenie to laugh a little, and a watery smile to form on Tina’s face.

Newt tries to smile as well, but he can't bring himself to. 

“Dinner, again, was very good.” he quickly says. “I should- I should go check on my creatures.” Before anyone can respond to stop him, though, Newt is up from his chair and out of the room. 

“Jacob and I can clean up, Teenie.” Queenie says, seeing the worry on Tina’s face and hearing it from her thoughts.

Tina nods and stands up as well. Just before she leaves the room, though, Queenie says, 

“I don't think he's in his case. Try the roof.” 

Tina nods again. Before going to the fire escape, she grabs her coat and hat. Seeing Newt’s coat and scarf are still there, she picks those up as well. 

•

Tina wraps her coat around her. It's snowing, but thankfully not windy. 

She's on the last staircase of the fire escape when she steps on an icy patch and her feet suddenly fall out from under her. She lets out a yelp as she starts to slide down the incline. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” 

Just as she's about to slam into the guardrail of the fire escape, Tina finds herself in the air. 

“Thanks.” Tina says, brushing her pants, once she's on the roof next to Newt.

Newt just nods. 

A silence hangs in the air for a while before Newt finally speaks up.

“I'm sorry.” 

Tina turns to Newt. “Why are you apologizing?”

Newt shuffles his feet. “Tonight was supposed to be fun.”

“And it still can be.”

“Tina, I have to _leave_ soon.”

“But not yet.”

Newt sniffs. 

“We can still enjoy the time you have left with us.” 

Newt looks at Tina, and she notices his eyes are watery.

“I don't want to have to leave you again, Tina.” he says, holding back tears. “Last time it was unbearable but now…” 

“But now it’ll be even harder.” Tina finishes the sentence for him. “I know, Newt. It’s going to be _awful_ having to communicate through letters.” She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his torso. “But we don’t have to do that _yet._ ”

Newt nods, now wrapping his arms around Tina. “You’re right, you’re right. I just…” _I love you. _“I just care about you too much to leave you again.”__

__“And me you.” Tina agrees. Her nose suddenly catches a whiff of pastry dough._ _

__“Is that smell-”_ _

__“Coming from my apartment?” Tina smiles. “I do think so.”_ _

__•_ _

_Thursday, December 29  
MACUSA Offices_

_Dear Mr. Scamander,_

_We at MACUSA hear that you will have to go back to the Ministry soon. We were hoping you could come in one more time to give a talk to our Beasts Division again. It would be greatly appreciated._

_Signed,_

_Seraphina Picquery  
President of MACUSA_

_P.S. If Miss Goldstein is going with you, we’d like to know sooner than later._

__•_ _

__Newt walks through the streets of New York with Tina, the letter from the MACUSA president burning a hole in his pocket._ _

_If Miss Goldstein is going with you…_

__“What’s on your mind, Newt?” Tina asks, pulling him out of his thoughts._ _

__Newt shakes his head. “Nothing important.”_ _

__Tina makes a face but doesn’t press further._ _

_One more talk…_

But what if it wasn’t his last talk? What if… what if he just _moves_ to New York? 

__He’s about to suggest the idea when Tina pulls him towards the Woolworth building- he was about to walk right past it._ _

__He decides to bring up the idea this weekend._ _

__•_ _

__“Can you believe it’s Newt’s first New Year in New York with us?!” Queenie exclaims, handing party hats out to Jacob, Tina, and Newt._ _

__Newt smiles. “So, what are we doing?”_ _

__“Well, Jacob and I are going to a No-Maj party if you two wanna come!” Queenie quickly sees the discomfort on her sister and Newt’s features. “But there’ll probably be a lot of fireworks visible from the roof if you two wanna stay here.”_ _

__Newt and Tina look at each other and have a telepathic conversation._ _

__“I think we’ll stay here,” Tina says, “but you two have fun.”_ _

__Queenie smiles and hugs her sister. “Love you, Teenie.”_ _

__Tina smiles as well, hugging Queenie back. “Love you too.”_ _

__•_ _

__Newt and Tina spend the beginning of their New Years in the case, and then around 11:30, they head up to the roof._ _

__“Sorry this isn't very exciting.” Newt says as they watch fireworks off in the distance. He clutches his mug of hot chocolate tighter to warm his hands._ _

__“Nonsense.” Tina says. She takes a sip of her own hot drink. “We get to spend it together, so I couldn't ask for anything better.”_ _

__Newt nods, a frown pulling his smile down._ _

__“I have to leave in two days.”_ _

__Tina leans her head onto Newt. “But we're together _now_.” She sighs. “And we have two days!” She smiles when that gets a small chuckle out of Newt. _ _

__“A lot can happen in two days.” Newt says._ _

__“Mmhm.” Tina looks at her watch. “Almost midnight.” she says. She looks up at Newt. “So, got any New Year's resolutions?”_ _

__Newt wraps his arms around Tina. “Haven't thought about that.” he says, shrugging._ _

__“Anything come to mind?”_ _

__Newt thinks for a second. “Yeah.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__Newt looks at Tina. “To not leave you again.”_ _

__And the clock must have hit midnight at that moment because they can hear shouts of “happy New Year!” coming from all around them._ _

__Newt kisses Tina before she can respond to what he had said._ _

__“What?” she exclaims when they pull away._ _

__“New Years kiss?” Newt shrugs._ _

__“No, what did you say?”_ _

__Newt takes a deep breath. “To not leave you again, Tina. I- I can't handle that anymore.” Tina opens her mouth to respond but Newt keeps going. “I am absolutely _not_ asking you to leave your job and sister. I'll move here- I'll work for MACUSA- as long as I can still be with you.”_ _

__Something clicks in Tina’s mind and she remembers what Theseus had said to her at his wedding._ _

_The Ministry would love to have you on their team…_

__Newt is rambling on about something, but Tina interrupts him, a smile on her face._ _

__“I completely forgot!” she exclaims._ _

__Newt stops mid-word. “What?”_ _

__“Newt, at your brother's wedding, he said I would be welcome to work as an auror for the Ministry!”_ _

__Newt’s mouth drops. “So, this means…”_ _

__“I can go back to England with you, Newt.” Tina is beaming by now. “We won't have to communicate through letters!”_ _

__“But- but MACUSA and Queenie and…your _home_.”_ _

__Tina waves her hand. “MACUSA has plenty of aurors, and yes I'll miss Queenie, but she spends most of her time with Jacob nowadays. As for this being home, well,” she puts her hands on her hips and looks around. “I could do with a change of scenery.”_ _

__Now Newt smiles. “Tina!” he exclaims, picking her up. Tina lets out a shriek as her feet leave the ground- it quickly turns into laughter._ _

__“Tina!” Newt repeats, swinging her around, peppering her face with kisses. “Tina Tina Tina! I- I-” _I love you so much you have no idea._ “I'm so happy, you have no idea.” He puts her down._ _

__Her laughter fades away, leaving a smile on her face. “Me too, Newt.” She hugs him and is able to hear his racing heartbeat._ _

__“Queenie can probably hear our thoughts from a mile away right now.” Newt says, laughing a bit._ _

__Tina laughs too. “I'm just… Mercy, this is…”_ _

__“Great?”_ _

__Tina looks up at Newt, a boyish smile plastered on his face. She smiles._ _

__“Amazing.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I looked up online the Hebrew calender for 1927 so I would have the dates correct and thank god Hanukkah fell around Christmas. I didn't go in depth about Christmas because I'm Jewish and know nothing about Christianity. If something is wrong or anything like that please tell me!!!
> 
> Again, I don't have much to say except sorry if the grammar was shitty or if the whole fic was shitty lmao. Hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
